


friksi

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di sebuah sore, mereka bertukar kelakar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friksi

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Derap suara langkah kaki yang berlari menuju ring basket bersanding dengan suara bola membentur lantai licin _gymnasium_ , bergema pada detik-detik penghujung hari yang singkat. Setelah mendapat posisi yang tepat, pemuda itu bersiap, mengambil kuda-kuda, dan lalu menembakkan bola jingga tersebut.

Rasa bangga membuncah kala bola itu berhasil masuk ring dan terhitung sebagai tiga poin.

Suara tepuk tangan menyambutnya—tidak riuh, karena memang seharusnya sekolah sudah sepi—, “Kerja bagus, Hatano!”

Hatano menoleh ke sisi lapangan, sedikit kaget saat melihat salah satu rekannya ada di sana berdiri seraya membawa kantong plastik putih di tangannya, “Aku kira kau sudah pulang, Amari.”

“Nah,” Amari mengibas tangannya acuh, “Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau kau masih di sini?”

“Huh, kau sudah besar. Untuk apa ditemani pulang ke rumah?”

“Aku ‘kan mau menumpang naik sepedamu la— _ouch!_ _Hei!_ ” Pemuda itu meringis, “Sakit tahu dilempar bola basket begitu!” Protesnya sengit.

“Ah, maaf. Tanganku licin,” kata Hatano datar.

“Sialan,” Amari mengusap daerah kening dan pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri sehabis dihantam bola bermassa kurang lebih 600 gram tersebut, “Kalau aku cedera bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab, Hatano?”

“ _Males banget_ harus tanggung jawab,” Ia membalas, “ Dan jangan merengek, kau bukan bayi lagi, Amari.”

“Ya, ya, terserahlah,” Bola matanya berotasi, “ _Anyway_ ...” Amari merogoh masuk ke dalam kantong plastik bawaannya, “Minum, gih. Pasti haus ‘kan?”

Satu kaleng minuman bersoda dilempar dan dengan refleks, Hatano menangkapnya, “ _Thanks_. Tahu saja kalau aku _lagi_ ha—“

Kalimatnya belum selesai, terpotong oleh semburan air berkarbonasi dari dalam kaleng yang dibukanya. Minuman itu lantas saja membasahi nyaris seluruh jersey basket miliknya, membasahi wajahnya, dan helai-helai cokelat muda rambutnya.

“Haha~! Kena kau, Hatano!”

“Amari _brengsek_! Jangan lari kau!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, asalnya sebelum ini ingin bikin fukuoda... tapi saya masih bingung interaksi keduanya seperti apa /heh
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan baca dan memberi kudos di cerita sebelumnya~ Alice sayang kalian~ *hug*


End file.
